Fighter flight, Chapter one
Chapter one of Fighter flight. Plot The circus train had finally gotten into the French quarter of New Orleans Louisiana and have also reached the Audubon aquarium, stopping right in front of the gateway. Meanwhile inside the train, "my fault? this is your faults" Elvis corrects, "don't go blaming this on me" Classified argues, "enough, you obviously need a timeout" Florrie declares as she opens the trolley's door, Elvis Vitaly Classified Skipper and Julien squabble toward her and Vitaly says "Florrie be reasonable", and Skipper says "come on you know what they're like", Florrie just ignores them and hands them a list, "uh what is this?" Julien asks, "a market list, we're in New Orleans's French quarter and I'm sending you on an errand run where you'll hopefully learn your lesson" Florrie informs, "with them?!" the five leaders exclaim, "yes with each other, oh and don't even think about coming back without at least one guava fruit, clear?" Florrie requests, "clear" the fivesome submit and began batting at each other while leaving the train, "uh mom, how do you expect them to find guavas in the U.S?" Alex asks, he new guavas didn't grow in Louisiana, Florrie just smirks. The five head into town, to them New Orleans looked almost like New York with similar skyscrapers, the only differences they knew was that New Orleans had a lower latitude which gave it a warmer climate, less people, a smaller size radius and no science museum or subways (being built in a swamp made it impossible for the latter to be built), Skipper and Julien went one way while Elvis Classified and Vitaly went another, "Skipper and Julien? is that Skipper and Julien?" a salesman says catching the penguin and lemur's attention, "who are you?" Skipper asks coming over, "I'm a huge fan of you guys, here have a lemon" the man offers and the two animals accept it, "thanks, hey you do not happen to be having any guavas do you?" Julien asks, "guavas, guavas don't grow in Louisiana" the man informs, "they don't? no of course they don't" Skipper realized, "unless you could find a foreign importer it'll cost ya" the man jokes, "well thanks anyway" Julien waved as he and Skipper look elsewhere but stop when they suddenly find Lourinhã Empire members right in front of them, quickly they hide and the imperials just pass by, although they also pay a visit to the salesman, "you there, changed your mind yet?" the lead imperial, an Aspidorhynchus asks, "no I told you, I'm not selling my ranch" the man objects, "very well" the fish murmurs terrifyingly and leaves with it's followers, Skipper and Julien felt safe enough to come out of hiding and find Vitaly Classified and Elvis with their jobs fulfilled, "we got everything but the guavas, any luck" Classified wondered, "no and I don't think Florrie meant for us to have any luck, she just wanted to give us a timeout" Skipper accuses, "someone's got to be selling them, hey Vitaly hold this" Elvis says and lends her cargo to the tiger, "really? you want me to carry your stuff after keeping you safe?" Vitaly taunted, "stop saying you are keeping me safe" Elvis growls and pushes Vitaly into a box unintentionally opening it, though they couldn't help but see what's in it, "guavas" they all exclaim and head to the owner, "how much for the whole crate?" Classified asks, "I'm sorry they're already sold" the owner informs, "well maybe we can be borrowing from..." Julien started but stops seeing the crate of fruit being picked up by a Juratyrant, "from the empire, eh good luck" the owner jokes, regardless though the five animals follow the dinosaur and see it load with more crates of guavas onto hovertanks, Skipper and Julien get sly smiles, "what are you smiling at?" Vitaly asks, "the obvious answer to our problems" Julien answers staring at the crates, Elvis drags the boys down and says "no". "hey it's not like we've stolen from the empire before" Vitaly reminds, "oh right, so what's the plan kitty cat, you're gonna turn one of your knives into a grappling hook?" Elvis jokes, "maybe sure" Vitaly guesses and began to tie rope to one knife, then he analyzed his target took aim and fired, unfortunately the knife missed by just a few inches but luckily no imperial had yet noticed, Classified Elvis Skipper and Julien couldn't help laughing themselves at Vitaly's mistake, "ah we should go" Elvis suggests, "you go, I'm getting what we came for" Julien objects as he stealthily sneaks towards the tanks, "wait Julien" Classified hissed, Julien hid behind a Geosaurus and tossed a pebble to lure it away which did then crept to a tank and climbed up, all the while the others held their breath, Julien opens a crate and picks one guava up and shows it to the others, "you there" a Zby growls looking at Julien who was startled and nearly dropped the fruit, "I'll just be putting this back" Julien submits returning the fruit to the crate, then Classified Vitaly and Elvis toss their own stuff at the imperials and all five make a break for it, "stop them" the Aspidorhynchus from before commands and some imperials comply. The five animal heroes dart through allies with imperials behind them, "you made us loose the rest of the supplies, at least we're even" Vitaly accuses, "even? please I had the whole situation under my control" Julien retorts, "come on" Elvis groans pulling them away, "where'd they go?" a Gnathosaurus asks after they had lost sight, unknown to the imperials currently Elvis had climbed up a wall while pulling the boys with her, then she tosses them to the building's roof which unfortunately drew the imperial's attention, "up there" a Plesiosuchus and they start shooting her while she was climbing away, but they managed to knock her off only to get pummeled by her, "Elvis" Skipper shouts, "just keep going I'll catch up" Elvis ordered moving on the ground, two more imperials arrive and catch sight of the boys who take off but choose to go after Elvis, who had fled into a curve and finds a Muraenosaurus about to board one of their starfighters, she suddenly heard gunshots and took shelter behind some crates, the plesiosaur in the fighter saw her and starts the ship up, which then hovers behind the Velociraptor and now she was trapped, "hey you don't have any guavas do you?" she asks dumbly. Stay tuned for Fighter flight, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Series Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom